Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-33551442-20180128194613/@comment-33551442-20180129000631
"nah he's definetly not that good, atleast not as good as monster like Metalisha, Kihaku, Samuel The Fever Scatter" First of why are you comparing them? They are all classified as a denier/supporter. (Only Samuel Fever is sometimes classified as attack but he only has a strong 1 hit opponent and pain scourge.) You have compare them with others attackers, and imo Talos counters Kihaku in that case, he is a great counter maid monster. 2nd-Line (Copy and paste dosent work for me) Sure skills group 4 with nemesis are sometimes op but sometimes its not about their moves, maybe its their stats, their trait, their counters in the metagame. Why do you think faraday is so big in the metagame? because his trait (idk if you WOULD know since you say you were in gold 1 but faradays are everywhere. Talos artifact is just as good with countering other monster. Also his stamina cost isnt even bad most of the time you will 1 hit ko your opponent in high level play. 3rd line- Mb 40 damage. But a 45 damage aoe (on the other talos) is amazing, with status effects. Not that i know of there arent more powerful aoes. 4th line- Tsk tsk i said it dosent miss. How many times did you do a aoe and it just says "Miss!" That completely ruins everything leaving one opponent ready to move. 100% accuracy ona 35 aoe bleed is awesome since you will know that you killed them 5th line- Just because it isnt spammable dosent rlly mean much. Zyla and voltaiks have spammable moves since they are rather weak moves and attacks but since its spammable its does a ton of damage. With talos that extra turn moves means power to one enemy "maybe a monster you cant kill with ur aoe. It is useful fo many things 6th- line Simple math extra turn- 40 damage, 80 damage attack 7th line - Trait disable cant really do much since (igenica) is already denied (as a supporter) and if she has 3 speed runes you can easily outspeed their team with no ts on them. And yes CD to but see artifact can be a doozie (timerion) 8th- Worst nemesis in your opinion is fine but do you know monsters that are in C+, fucking hayman, archknight, monster clutch, nemestrinus. Do not look me in the eye saying these are better. Stop being harsh on talos, just because you despise a monster that dosent leave common sense out of the question. Also B- B? Really? With Firestorm and Goldfield? Come on dude. Dude butthurt on others opinion? Dont tell me that. Ive seen your comments before. Also this is a wiki im not trying to start a flame war, you honestly underrate talos in a whole new level (You try to put him in the same rank as hayman think about that for a moment.) Opinions can lead into things changing other peoples mind. You just need to so it. And thats why i counter your arguements one by one. I can keep doing this.